Un jour dans le foyer Holmes
by MaxWho
Summary: Venez découvrir un jour normal dans la vie des quatre enfants Holmes ! Un jour normal pour certain , insupportable pour d'autres!


**Coucou !**

 **Et bien me voilà encore !**

 **J'ai écrit cet OS en une nuit , l'idée m'est venue , comme ça , et je suis contente du résultat , elle est plus longue que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire alors ... a vous de voir!**

* * *

Dans une maison isolée au fin fond de l'Angleterre vivait une famille pas comme les autres. Cette famille portait le nom des Holmes , et elle était constituée de six membres . Tout d'abord , le père . Grand homme bourru , les cheveux bruns coupés soigneusement et strictement , Georges Holmes était un homme strict qui ne laissait aucune place à l'amusement. Son poste au bureau du Maire de Londres devait d'ailleurs y être pour quelque chose. Ensuite , la mère , Jessy Holmes , grande femme mince et élancée , des yeux bleus perçant la moindre parcelle d'âme et ses cheveux blonds recouvrant la totalité de son dos, elle était considérée par son mari comme « une mère surprotectrice qui conduira sans nul doute à la perte des gamins !. » Gamins qui étaient au nombre de 4. Tout d'abord , Martin Hecklas Zackary Holmes , dix sept ans , tout le monde l'appelait Hecklas , car dans cette famille , les deuxièmes prénoms primaient sur les premiers prénoms ( Où est la logique me diriez-vous?) . Hecklas possédait les traits fins de sa mère , mais l'amour pour la précision et l'éducation stricte de son père. Inscrit à Harvard et premier dans toutes les disciplines scolaires , ou extrascolaires , il fait la fierté de ses parents qui le couvre de cadeaux utiles , bien évidemment. Le deuxième enfant s'appelait Charles Mycroft Aaron Holmes , dit Mycroft. De corpulence élevée , le jeune homme de seize ans est constamment surveillé par sa mère et son père en vu de son embonpoint conséquent. Le sport , il déteste cela , mais est obligé de le pratiquer chaque jours , a 5h du matin avant d'aller à l'école , chose obligatoire pour poursuivre son régime. Ce grand garçon pâle aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux auburn ne sait absolument pas quand cette torture sera supposée prendre fin. Ayant une passion pour la politique , le jeune homme est inscrit à Science Politiques , où il est , d'ailleurs , le meilleur de sa promotion. Ne recevant aucune attention particulière de ses parents lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de son régime , le jeune Mycroft garde ses distances avec sa famille trop encombrante , sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de son petit frère. Petit frère répondant au nom de William Sherlock Scott Holmes , ou Sherlock , c'est pareil . Génie précoce , ce jeune garçon au visage anguleux et aux traits aristocratiques de dix ans peut découvrir vos plus sombres secrets juste en regardant votre coiffure ou votre couleur de vernis. Certains le comparent à un ange , d'autre à un démon. Ses bouclettes brunes y sont sûrement pour quelque chose , non ? . De nature enfantine , Sherlock passe son temps à trois choses. Bouder, s'ennuyer et réfléchir , ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs plus que les autres. Lorsqu'il boude , il va dans la salle d'armes de son paternel et détruit tout ce qu'il peut détruire , en mettant les débris dans l'armoire fait pour cela , afin que son père ne suspecte rien d'anormal. Lorsqu'il s'ennuye , il y a deux solutions. Soit il va embêter Hecklas ( très peu probable) soit il va embêter Mycroft (quasiment tout le temps.) . Mycroft et Sherlock sont quasiment inséparables. Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble , inventant des formules et des expériences toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Parfois , la petite dernière de la famille vient les rejoindre. Katherine Daylèna Charlotte Holmes , du haut de ses trois ans , et la petite princesse de la famille. Appelée Daylèna , cette petite bouille d'ange aux bouclettes dorées est la fierté de ses parents , mais surtout de Sherlock , qu'elle ne quitte pas d'une semelle et qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde (Un jour , elle lui a même dit qu'elle voulait l'épouser , ce à quoi Sherlock a répondu : « Bien sûr Daylèna , bien sûr .) Voici ce à quoi ressemblait cette famille à la limite de l'extraordinaire.

Présentement , dans la maison Holmes. -

« SHERLOCK ! Rends moi ça immédiatement ! »

« Pourquoi , Hecklas ? »

« Parce que je te le demande ! »

« Mmh … Non. »

« SHERLOCK , rend l'arsenic d'Hecklas , s'il te plaît »

« Mais maman … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais , bouchon. Rend cette fiole à ton frère immédiatement ! »

« Pff . »

« Merci , avorton. »

« Va te faire f... »

« SHERLOCK ! »

« Ouais , ouais , désolé , m'man. »

« Shelock ? Tu viens jouer a la poupée vec moi ? »

« Non , Daylèna . Tu ne vois pas que je réfléchit , là ? Demande à Mycroft. »

« Coft ? Tu viens jouer à la poupée vec moi? »

« Suis occupée , Day , demandes à Hecklas. »

« Cklas ? Tu viens jouer à la poupée vec moi ? »

* * *

« Non , va demander à Sherlock. »

« MYCROFT ! »

« Oui , Sherlock ? »

« Ou est mon Stetson ? ! »

« Caché. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce-que Sherlock , premièrement Papy n'aurait jamais du t'offrir un flingue , tu as 10 ans , et deuxièmement , C'EST LE TROISIEME MUR QUE TU EXPLOSES PARCE QUE TU T'ENNUIES ! JE SAIS PAS MOI , ENNUIES TOI AUTREMENT ! AVEC DAY PAR EXEMPLE ! »

« Merci Mycroft , maintenant je m'ennuie , et j'ai terriblement envie de te frapper. »

* * *

« DAYLENA ! »

« Ui ? »

« Daylèna , mon ange , où est ce que tu as mis mes livres de sciences ? »

« Dans les toilettes. Coft.

« ARGH »

* * *

« Je vais tous vous tuer , vous entendez ?! Vous fracasser la tête avec mes mains et boire votre sang , jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus , bande d'idiots décérébrés. ! »

« Aêtes , Shelock , tu fait peur. »

« Vous avez de la chance que Day soit là »

* * *

« MARTIN HECKLAS ZACHARY HOLMES , CHARLES MYCROFT AARON HOLMES , WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES ! DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT. »

« Oui , papa ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Quoi encore ?! »

« Voulez vous m'expliquer pourquoi la fenêtre de la salle à manger à fondue?! »

« Ah, c'est simple. »

« Eh bien explique moi , Sherlock. »

« Alors j'ai fait une expérience sur les poupées de Day , je les ai scotchés sur la fenêtre en plein soleil , et elles ont fondues. En essayant de nettoyer la tache , j'ai utilisé un chiffon avec du liquide corrosif très puissant dessus , et voilà. »

« Et il ne t'est simplement pas venu à l'esprit de demander à Amanda ? ! »

« Oh , non , elle était déjà occupée à remettre celle de la cuisine. »

« SHERLOCK ! »

* * *

« Lalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalala lalalalalalalala »

« Day ? »

« Oui , Shelock ? »

« Ferme la. »

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous auras plus!**

 **Les reviews seront lues et appréciées , et peut être qu'il y aura un autre chapitre !**

 **Je vous aime !**

 **MaxWho**


End file.
